The Party
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Chloe wants Jack's help to face her past before the birth of her baby.This means attending a party not only with people she grew up with but people who know him as well. The only catch is Jack will have to leave the house for the first time in six months
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I just thought I would offer this little fic for you all to enjoy. Let me know if you liked it or hated it. Thank you to my beta Amane Maniac. You did a excellent job with this one.

There is one more chapter.

**Post season 6**, I wrote this before Redemption and so it has no mention of those events. Jack isn't wanted by anyone but Chloe.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes as the front door slammed. He blinked and looked out the window surprised that it was still daylight, turning over he looked at the clock beside his bed. The display said that it was twenty to five.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what was happening. He looked around the room trying to remember where he was. Then it all came back, his release from China, Audrey's death and return to life, his goodbye, his father's betrayals, and showing up on Chloe's doorstep and never leaving, for six months.

The slamming door must be her arriving home from work, he wondered what had happened to upset her. He understood her well enough to know when she was upset, even if his only clue was the slamming of a door.

He was about to go and find her when there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Jack are you decent? I need to talk to you for a moment," she asked with a hint of exasperation.

Running his hand through his hair he said, "Just a minute," grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and pulled them on along with yesterday's shirt. "Come in, Chloe."

Before the words left his lips, his door opened and Chloe rushed in with two suit bags thrown across her arm. With a sigh she dropped them on the bed beside him. "I had to guess your size. You still haven't quite filled out again since China. None of your old suits would fit you quite right." She picked up one of the bags and removing the suit held it up for him to see. "You'll have to tell me which one you like better."

In her hand was a charcoal gray suit for his approval. After a minute of display time, she hung it in the closet. Crossing over to the bed, she picked up the other bag and pulled out another suit this time a black.

Jack watched her move around his room getting more confused. She must have seen the lost look on his face. "Focus Jack, which one do you want?" He could see that she was upset about something and didn't know how to ask him what was on her mind. She was defiantly avoiding something, did someone die and they now had to attend a funeral? Had Audrey or Bill died? He ran back over the last few days, nothing horrible had been mentioned on the news and Chloe had not been like this yesterday. Something had to have happened while she was at work today.

Hoping if he answered her questions she would tell him what was going on. "The black one. It is more versatile and I prefer black to gray."

"Good, I preferred the black too. Now I have two shirts and ties you can choose which one you want to wear. Both of them go with my dress."

He had inherited some of her bluntness since they had began to share this house. "Chloe, where am I going to wear that suit? I don't leave the house."

She ignored him and continued to chatter about the ties and shirts and which one she thought looked better. Dropping his head into his hands, Jack tried to remember if he had agreed to something and just didn't remember. Nothing came to mind. Standing slowly, he crossed the room to where Chloe was hanging up the shirts.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Jack said, "What is going on? Where would I wear these things? I have no job or prospects of one, I have no girlfriend to date, no friends except you and I _never_ leave the house." The last words were slow and said with emphasis.

Throwing the two ties on the floor she shouted, "You're not going to help me? _Jack_, I've sacrificed so much for you, and I have never asked you for anything. Now you won't do this one thing for me." she turned and ran from the room as quickly as her pregnant stomach would allow, but in the end it was more of a waddle.

Watching her go, his confusion multiplied and the guilt factor was fast approaching. What was happening here? He looked at the door Chloe had disappeared through and knew that all of his answers were in the other room. Entering Chloe's room he found her collapsed on her bed crying.

At the sound of his footsteps, she looked up, "Go away, Jack. If you don't want to help me just go away. What was I expecting anyway? Wishful thinking made me believe I could get _the _Jack Bauer to dress up fancy for just one night for his _best_ friend," she nearly shouted the last two words.

Ignoring her, Jack sat down on the bed next to her and brushed her hair back from her face catching one of her tears. "What happened Chloe? You haven't been like this since Morris died. Who upset you and what do you need me to do? I _want_ to help you but you never asked."

Sniffing loudly, all she said was "Oh, should I really need to ask you for help every time?" And then she sat up burying her face in his shoulder, "I was at a lunch meeting and Judy Nielson came up to me. We went to school together. I could see that look in her eyes. She had frumpy Chloe in her sights and she was _so_ happy. I was her favorite target when we were in school together. There was that same smile on her face when she used to taunt me in school.

"Since graduation I have been able to avoid everyone from that part of my life. I didn't go to the restaurants where they would be at, but my client wanted to eat at this new fancy place. We met right when they opened and I thought I would be safe." she sighed heavily. "Anyway Judy sidled up to me and said in this honey sweet voice, 'Chloe is that you? Long time no see. It must have been what, twelve years or so?'"

Jack laughed quietly as Chloe mimicked this Judy's voice. He could hear the hostility and sadness in her voice as she spoke. With a quiet voice he encouraged her, "And then…?" He tightened his grip consciously knowing that she needed to know he was there with her. That she was not alone, just as she had done for him so many times since he had come to live with her.

"I tried to excuse myself telling her I was late for another appointment, but she stopped me saying that she just wanted to catch up and it would only take a moment. I told her that I was freelancing now and doing very well."

Chloe pulled away from Jack and wrapped her arms around herself. "She stood there telling me about her Barbie life. Her only complaint was that her father in law had been indited for insider trading, and then she told me happily that the scandal had died with him. She had 2 kids, who attend boarding school and she sees them on holidays and a few weekends a year."

Taking a shaky breath she continued, "Then she asked if I was married and I told her that I was divorced. She then said some things that sounded nice, but weren't and I tried to leave. Then she noticed that I was pregnant. She demanded to know who the father was and I told her that it was my ex-husband's, who had just died."

Tears began again in earnest, "I was just so mad at the way she looked at me with her smug face. '_Poor_ Chloe is a single mom. Too bad you didn't listen to Daddy when you had the chance.' I wanted to rip out her perfectly styled hair as she turned and walked away. She had defeated me again, Judy won, she always did. Then she stopped and invited me to a party tonight. She told me to bring a date if I could find one. I stood there frozen just like in high school, because she was right. I could think of no way to fight the truth. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find a dress that didn't make me look like a large marine mammal and find you a suit. I have to look nice so all the people I hated in high school don't think I am a loser, which I am."

She buried her face in the quilt to hide her shame. Now he knew that she was a loser, who was afraid of the people she grew up with. "I hoped that you would help me. If you're there I can make it through the evening, so will you come with me to this party? It's up by where Audrey lives now, there is a chance that you will see her father, I will understand if you don't want to go."

Turning her face to the side she looked at Jack trying to gauge his reaction to her words and she wondered if he knew the whole story. He was a smart man he may have pieced together the puzzle, he may know all about her, everything.

Jack closed his eyes; of all the places he expected his first outing to be this was not one of them. A party up in the hills not only meant Audrey but people who knew him and his family. People who would know what his father and brother had done.

He looked at Chloe, how could he not do this for her? She had risked everything for him many times and all she wanted in return was one night of his life. Lifting his head, and taking in a deep breath, he tried to decide what to do. He had to enter the real world sometime, why not now, what really was stopping him from doing so? It was his own self pity and fear. There was really no reason for him not to help her, he was just wallowing in his own misery here.

The world waited outside Chloe's door and it was time to see what it was like once again and in true Jack Bauer style he wouldn't just walk out on to the doorstep the first time, no, he would immerse himself in the world before he could change his mind.

Reaching out to touch her hair, he brushed it back to see her face. "You have nothing to prove to them. You are not a loser; you're Chloe, my Chloe. I would be dead twenty times over if you had not been there to help me." He stopped and looked at her, meeting her gaze, "Do you really want to do this? We could just stay here and watch TV like we always do. Why is this so important?" he asked trying to build a way out.

Shaking her head she said, "No that would be worse. I'm already the biggest joke of my class. I won't give them any more ammunition. Judy would have told everyone I was coming."

"Why do you care what these people think? You don't like them and you don't want to socialize with them. You're not what they say. Chloe, I have never lied to you or you to me, let's not start now. You and I both know there is more to this story isn't there?"

Sitting up, Chloe turned away, "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it. I'm sure someone there will tell you all about me and my family." Then she sighed, he deserved to know more. "My family and I didn't get along. I wanted to be, well, me and they wanted some débutante to marry some senator hopeful and create an alliance like my sister. I just couldn't do it, Jack. I left. I don't want to go back but I need to face it, face the way they all made me feel and prove to myself that I'm not frumpy little Chloe anymore."

There was something in her eyes that pulled him; there was more than just people she was trying to impress. Watching her he tried to discover what it was, usually he could read Chloe easily, but there was something hidden and she didn't want to share it.

Her eyes met his for a moment, blue eyes met brown and he saw it-pain. As he studied her he realized that it had always been there, but he had never looked, not really. She had always been Chloe, his go to girl the one person he could trust. He never asked himself if she had any pain that she kept hidden from the world. Yet there it was raw and deep, it may not have been on the same scale as what he had been through but it was there and it was real.

He knew she had nightmares but he had never thought about the cause. It had been his assumption that it was their line of work that caused them. Since Chloe had come to work for him at CTU she had seen a lot of death and destruction but it seemed that there was something more to her insomnia.

Someone Chloe had trusted had hurt her badly and this was the only way she felt she could face it. Something had happened at this house, tonight was the only way out she could see and she wanted his help. How could he refuse her the chance to exorcise her ghosts and to sleep at night, when it was his own greatest wish? It was the chance to break free.

Kneeling down beside the bed, he put his finger beneath her chin so she looked at him. "You are not frumpy Chloe and I bet you never were. Being the smartest person in the room is never easy and other children can be cruel." Leaning forward he kissed her gently on the lips and stood to leave the room. "What time do we need to be there?"

Chloe touched her lips with her fingers, why had he done that? She stopped that thought and ran his words over in her mind and gave him an answer. "7:30, but I have no idea how to get ready. I don't want to look like me, I want to look _fabulous_." her voice was quiet as though she did not want him to hear her.

Turning back to look at her, he said "Stop that, right now, Chloe, if you want me to come with you, you need to stop running yourself down. You look beautiful the way you are. Don't forget that ever, anyone who tells you differently is lying."

His mind was still reeling from the touch of her lips. They were soft and he had felt her shock at the contact. Why had he done that? It just seemed so right, and it was. He pushed those thoughts away. Chloe needed his help, and this was not the time to bring up his feelings. "I am going to call Kim, if you want some help she is the best person I know. Unless you have someone you would like to call?"

Snapping out of her daze, she shook her head, "Really, you'll do it?"

Jack cracked a small smile for the first time in a long time. "Why not?" His face sobered. "You do know that they may know who I am. My family was well known in those circles. If anyone hears the name Bauer it will be all over the room that a traitor has come to call."

Chloe laughed, "Don't worry the Ellingtons can handle it. Their name is almost as notorious as the Bauers, just for different reasons."

Nodding Jack pulled out his phone and called Kim. After hanging up he said, "She'll be here in twenty minutes. You shower first. That way you will be ready for her to do your hair. So get started."

* * *

Kim arrived and cut his hair and by then the shower was free. By the time he was dressed in his new suit he could hear giggling coming from Chloe's room. That smile was inching back and he looked in the mirror studying himself as he fastened his tie. He was amazed at the man who stared back at him. Gone were the haunted eyes of the prisoner, who had barely survived his interment in China. In his place was Jack Bauer, a man who deserved to live and find happiness. He was alive and it was time to start living.

Kim was back in his life and she had reconciled with Chase. They lived not too far away in a house, with their two children, one a boy being born while Jack was in China. Maybe it was time to try and love again; at this thought Chloe entered his mind. His eye brows creased, Chloe?

Did he love Chloe?

Shaking off the thought he bent down to tie his shoes before leaving the room. Closing the door he decided this was the end of wallowing. Chloe could not be expected to support him for the rest of his life. He was alive and it was time to start living again.

He looked at his watch, seven o'clock. They had half an hour to get up to where the Ellingtons lived. He paced the living room waiting for Chloe, trying to control the anxiety that was building. Stopping at the window he looked out at the lights of the city. There was a whole world out there that he had locked himself away from. So much pain, hurt…love. Kim's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Dad?"

He looked at her beside him, "Is Chloe almost ready?"

"Yes, she's feeling a bit nervous. Remember when you see her she is still the same Chloe. Don't treat her any different and most of all don't hurt her dad, Chase will kill you. Going to the party is taking a lot of courage, more that you know."

Jack was about to ask what she knew but was interrupted by Chloe saying his name. "Jack?"

Turning he saw her, Chloe stood in the doorway between the hallway and the living room. She shifted uncomfortably in her heels and dress. All he could do was stare. The dress she had found was beautiful, it dulled down her pregnancy and Kim had worked miracles with Chloe's hair. It was swept up with loose tendrils fall around her face.

His mouth opened to speak but no words came out. Swallowing he tried to get control of his tongue. "Beautiful," was the one word he could force out and then he smiled.

Kim nudged him from behind and whispered. "Get a grip dad. It's the same Chloe."

Taking a step forward and breaking the ice Kim hugged Chloe. "Have fun you two. Don't stay out too late." Then she gathered her things and left the house.

Chloe looked at Jack who still had not moved. Clearing her throat she said, "Ready to go?"

He blinked twice quickly and said, "Yes, let's go. Chloe, you really do look beautiful."

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again. His expression was one that she had learned not to argue with. This was Jack; nothing she could say would change his mind. Instead she accepted her coat and followed him out the door.

* * *

Jack helped her into the car and they drove in silence. He kept sneaking looks at her as Chloe stared out the window. It was as thought a veil had been pulled from his eyes. She was different, yet she wasn't. He was just seeing her for the first time, but she was still the same, Chloe. The person he trusted with his life and his soul. Since his return from China, Chloe had been the one to hold him when the nightmares came and he could not sleep. She listened to his ramblings and dried his tears. She was the only person who understood him and the choices he made. Most of all she didn't leave him or die. Tony, Michelle, David, Teri and even Kate had left, because of him and his choices.

The only one left other than Kim, was Chloe. Nothing seemed to be able to scare her away. She completed him and he...

Jack pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and paced in front of the car. He loved Chloe. When it happened he had no clue. He stopped after a moment and looked back into the car at Chloe amazed at what he had just realized.

What could he do about it? He was a toxic man. Everyone and thing he touched crumbled to dust. He looked back at Chloe and wondered if he could risk her that way? She was Chloe, strong and beautiful but could she endure life with Jack Bauer? He had lost one wife to his world and sacrificed so many others, could he do that to Chloe and her child? His love for her was not a thing to be taken lightly, it carried a heavy burden. He had a choice to make, but what would it be?

Chloe watched him pace, illuminated by the head lights. She wondered what was wrong, was he having some kind of attack. Just before he left the car, there had been a look on his face of horror and then amazement. What could this mean?

Taking a breath he returned to the car and rested his head on the wheel. "Jack are you all right? If you need to we can go home." Chloe asked touching his arm.

Taking a breath he looked over at Chloe. Her gentle touch almost undid him. Closing his eyes for a moment he said, "I just realized something and I need to get my head around it. I will tell you about it later. What is the address again?"

Listing off the address, Chloe studied Jack. Something was different in his eyes. There no longer seemed as haunted. They looked warmer, happier-alive. Slipping her hand from his shoulder she gripped his hand. Jack smiled again and brought their linked hands to his lips. "Ready to go?"

She nodded as he lowered their hands to the console but he did not pull his away. Neither said a word, instead they enjoyed the silence together.

Looking over at Chloe Jack, he wondered if he was really feeling what he thought he was feeling. Did he really love Chloe? She was not someone you used, she was forever and she was his polar star. Only she seemed to immune to his curse.

They drove past the Heller residence and Jack was surprised that he felt nothing. It was another house, with no emotional connection to it. Audrey was in the past, just as Teri was and Kate was. Each of them were wonderful women in their own ways but none of them had been able to gain his trust- not completely. With each one of them, he had kept pieces of himself hidden locked away.

Before Chloe, Kate had come the closest. She had seen what he had to do and how the choices he made effected. In the end she could not penetrate his outer shell and to see his soul, and the broken man he hid from the world.

So he had pushed Kate away until she was gone. He hadn't been ready for that level of commitment. With Audrey, he thought he was ready and he had been. Time and the world had just not given them a chance. If he had not killed Paul and faked his death, maybe they could have made it. In the end he had not been able to love Audrey the way she needed to be loved.

Then there was Chloe, she had always been there waiting for him to see her. He had been too afraid to love Chloe, he needed her too much. That frightened him more than anything else. What would he have done if he had lost Chloe back then, would have realized his feelings too late?

* * *

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a large mansion. From the corner of his eye he looked at Chloe, she was nervously playing with the clutch Kim had lent her, "If this is too stressful, you don't have to do this. It's not good for the baby."

Taking a deep breath she said, "Yes I do. It's not for them; it's for me _and_ the baby. I have to face them, face my old life. Some of the worst moment of my life took place in this house and I need to prove to myself that I can do this, to see them again."

He took her hand again. "Are you sure? If not I can get us into some swanky restaurant downtown and we can go eat there."

Looking down at their hands entwined she said, "As long as the one person I trust with my life is with me, I can do anything. You are closer to me than Morris ever was. You know more of my secrets than anyone and you are still here. I just hope when you learn all of them you'll still stand beside me, because Jack, I...." She looked away. "I'm glad you're here with me. Let's get this over with; we don't have to stay long."

Refusing to let go of her hand so she could get out of the car, Jack spoke, "Other than Kim and her family, no one matters more to me than you. I wouldn't be this whole without your help. I was falling apart and you put me back together with your compassion and your patience." He brought her hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. The dark blue eyes were trying to tell her something, the words he couldn't say, not yet.

He squeezed her hand one more time before getting out of the car. Crossing to her side, he opened her door. Offering her his hand, he helped Chloe from the car.

* * *

There it is. Let me know if you liked it or hated it. ~Kelleth~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here is the end of this little fic. I maybe should have split it up but I didn't so here it is in its entirty.

Let me know if you liked it or hated it. ~Kelleth~

* * *

The two of them stood on the steps and Jack lifted his hand to ring the bell, but Chloe took his hand to stop him. "I need to do this," was all she said as she lifted her hand to touch it.

After two heartbeats her courage failed her and she turned away trying to pull Jack away from the step. Tugging on his hand she said, "I've changed my mind. I can't do this. I was wrong; I'm not ready to do this, to see them. I thought I could relive those memories and banish them to the past where they belong. I thought I could do it but I'm…I'm not strong enough."

Chloe went two steps before she had to stop, Jack refused to budge and he held on to her hand. "No, you're here and we are going inside. Chloe for some reason you need to do this." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She struggled in his hold bringing them flush.

At the contact Chloe stopped struggling and looked up at him. "Jack?" Her voice shook as their eyes met. His blue eyes were confusing her, they were soft and warm. He had never looked at her this way. It was almost as though...

"Yes?" his voice was husky with emotion.

"Why are you making me do this?" she asked.

"I can't slay my demons but we can kill yours. We will start with whatever lies behind that door. Let's do it together. I can't lie to you. When I tell you that it will be all right, believe me, it will. No one on the other side of that door can hurt you, unless you let them."

He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers as he put her finger on the bell. Jack meant for it to be a quick kiss of encouragement, just like to one in her room but in a heartbeat it changed.

Her heart was racing and Chloe thought it would burst when his lips touched hers. Was this happening, was Jack Bauer kissing her? Her free hand grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer as her tongue traced his lips seeking entrance. He cupped the back of her neck in response and deepened the kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the feeling of being close to him and she forgot where they were.

Only when their lungs screamed for air did they break apart. Jack leaned his forehead against hers as their breaths came in harsh gasps.

Taking as shuttering breath Jack said, "I, uh..."

Chloe put her finger to his lips. "Don't say anything. Let's get through this night and we can talk about this then." Afraid of what he was going to say.

He nodded and traced her lips with his thumb confusing her further. He was leaning closer and gain when the door opened and a maid stood there "Good evening." The two of them jumped apart started.

The woman in the doorway squealed, "Miss Chloe, I thought I would never see you again!" and embraced a shocked Chloe.

"Rosa, I didn't think anyone here would remember me," Chloe said looking at Jack embarrassed by the woman's reaction.

"We are here for the party. Can you show us the way?" Jack moved between the woman and Chloe unsure of what was going on.

Rosa still smiling said, "Miss Chloe knows the way. She can take you." The woman closed the door and made shooing motions to the couple.

Taking Jack's hand she led him into the massive house. In the distance he could see a large ballroom filled with people. Pulling Chloe into a dark alcove he asked her, "What's going on here? The maid knows your name and you well enough to hug you. There is more going on here than some bad childhood memories. Chloe, you can trust me." There was hurt in his eyes that told her that he knew why they were here but he wanted to hear it from her.

He felt more than heard Chloe sigh. "This is my house. I grew up here; my room is at the top of the stairs third door on the left, if they left it that way."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were an Ellington? It would not have made any difference to me, I still would have come." Jack tried to keep the pain from his voice.

"I tried. I haven't been back here a long time. I hated it here, I hated the way they made me feel, who I was in this house, but I knew that I had to face this part of my life, my family and prove to myself that I was no longer that scared little girl anymore. I am going to be a mom, and how can I protect my child if I fear my own childhood."

Cupping her face gently, he said "I grew up in a place like this. I turned my back on it just like you did. I understand why you left and why you need to return now. That's why I won't let you walk away. I'm here and I won't leave your side. We are in this together." Grasping her hand they entered the ballroom.

Judy immediately pounced on them as they walked in. "Chloe, I'm _so_ glad that you could come. You brother Jeff wants to see you. He had missed you _so_ much." She leaned forward and air kissed the both of Chloe's cheeks.

Tucking a tendril behind her ear with a shaking hand she asked "Where is he?" Jack tightened his grip to remind her that he was still with her.

Judy smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "He is over there, by the doors to the garden. You remember the way, don't you."

Chloe tired to control the shudder at the sight of her brother. He was the star of too many of her horrible memories.

"Still the same old Chloe," and she would have said more but Jack stepped between the two women lifting Chloe's hand to his mouth, declaring that Chloe was his to protect. Jack kissed it, drawing the focus from her to him. "That's why I love her, even more." His eyes never left Judy's as they told her that if she hurt Chloe, he would break her.

Chloe's eyes went wide at his words and she hissed, "Jack, not now."

Looking from Jack to Chloe, Judy asked, "And you are?"

"Jack Bauer." Judy's eyes widened and Jack knew just what she wanted to ask. With a small laugh he said, "Yes, _that_ Bauer family." He offered Judy the hand that did not hold Chloe's. Judy accepted it and he dropped it almost as quickly. They walked away as though Judy meant nothing to him.

They mixed with the crowd. Some people were genuinely glad to see Chloe again, while others were like Judy and spiteful. A few even knew Jack from his younger days when he moved around in this circle. Behind them gossip was flowing like water. Everyone wanted to know how dumpy Chloe managed to snag the traitor's handsome son. They only knew the story the papers were allowed to tell about the day the nuke went off.

Chloe stood straight and ignored the murmur that followed her and Jack. She would not let them hurt her, they had no clue what horrors the two of them had been through together and what Jack had done to keep her and them alive. The whole time Jack held her hand, a few times she tried to pull away but Jack only held on tighter.

She was still trying to get the courage up to approach her brother while two of them were filling their plates at the buffet table.

They turned when someone called his name, "Jack?!"

He almost choked on his crab puff, swallowing, he spoke, "Audrey?" Putting down his plate he grabbed for Chloe's hand. Needing to keep her close, he was not sure what to expect from Audrey at this point.

Audrey stopped in front of Jack ignoring the woman who was hidden behind his shoulder. "I never expected to see you here. It's like my coming out party, I am a bit of a sensation here. After all I did come back from the dead. This is my first public appearance. Did Dad call you? Why didn't you come and see me? I thought after everything....?"

Chloe squeezed his hand and tried to pull her hand from his, so he would know that if he wanted to leave with Audrey she would not stand in his away. Jack only held on tighter to Chloe, like a lifeline, he needed her right there or he felt like he would be lost.

He brought his voice to a low tone only he and Audrey could hear. "I did come and see you the morning I got you free of the Chinese. Seeing you there I realized that I would hurt you more if I stayed. I stood there beside your bed I realized that I didn't love you anymore. I left this world behind many years ago and you wanted to pull me back into it. I may have been able to live it at one time, but too much time had passed, too many things had happened. I was a different person that you fell in love with all those years ago in DC. Any chance for us to be happy together was lost the moment China took me.

"I said it that day and I say it again now. Goodbye Audrey and please be happy." Tugging on Chloe's hand he tried to walk away.

"Chloe O'Brian is that _you_? You sure clean up nicely and pregnant too?" Her eyes narrowed as she took in their linked hands and the way Jack positioned himself between the two women. "Jack didn't waste any time did he? I see what is really going on. How long after China did you wait to jump into his bed or was it going on all along behind my back?"

"Audrey stop this. You are making a scene." His voice was quiet but deadly.

Ignoring him, Audrey tried to get around him as she continued her attack of Chloe. She looked at the woman Jack was protecting and around the room. Her eyes narrowed as Audrey made the connection of who Chloe was.

No man had ever left her, she left them. Jack would pay for being the first to defy her. If she had to hurt him by hurting Chloe so be it. "I never recognized you before today. This is your house isn't it? It was in this garden that you were 'attacked' that night before you ran away? Chloe Ellington, was that why you were a blond for so long, hiding who you were? Were you ashamed of ruining that man's life that night? Funny I was all set to marry him as well. Funny how you end up with my leftovers..."

Jack felt Chloe's hand trembling in his as she stepped around him to face Audrey, "No, I was not ashamed. I tired of being some Barbie on the shelf that had to perform when my father snapped his fingers. I wanted to be more than some arm candy for a congressman or a senator like my sister. I made my own way in the world without the help of Daddy's money or name. My life was mine, every mistake and failure. I accomplished it alone. I got my job with hard work and because of what I knew not who, so back off."

She wrenched her hand from Jack's and headed outside. The ripple of gossip followed her out the door. All eyes turned to Jack to see what he would do. He took a deep breath and spoke through clenched teeth, "I never want to see you again. This was over a long time ago. I thought that you could be an adult about this, but I see I was wrong. Go home Audrey, when we come back you better be gone."

He followed Chloe out into the cooler night air not waiting to see if Audrey did what she was told.

Audrey watched him leave and decided that it was time to leave. She had ruined her own return. It was time to go home and lick her wounds. Jack was gone, but she had met a few prospects. She may be down but she would not stay single for long.

* * *

Jack found Chloe standing by the cliffs edge leaning on the railing looking out at the ocean, much like he had not that long ago.

"Chloe, are you all right?" Jack stopped. He did not touch her, but he was close enough that she could feel his warmth behind her.

"After that night I left. I walked out the door and never looked back. I ran away from the whispers and sly looks. They all said that it was my fault, why would he want me? He could have had any woman he wanted. Why would he attack frumpy Chloe? Nothing happened other than he blackened my eye, and I was covered in bruises. My father didn't want me to press charges because it would ruin the boy. That's what he called that animal, the boy, like he was naughty three years old who had tried to take a cookie. I didn't back down and I filed the charges, nothing came of it. My name was smeared through the mud and I ruined his political ambitions." Jack came and stood beside her silently listening to her story. He wanted to touch her but he was worried that she would shatter.

She glanced at Jack to take a gauge of what he thought of her words. He was so close that their noses almost touch when she turned. Stepping to the side Chloe put a little more distance between them. It was hard to think with Jack so close. "I was supposed to go to some fluffy university to learn the social graces that I had neglected so far and then marry some man. No man wanted a girl who had cried rape.

"I had applied to MIT secretly and I won a scholarship. That is where I went and for the first time ever I was me, without the false smiles and pretending. I did my masters at UC Berkley, but I never came back to this house until today. I thought that tonight I would see this place through an adult's eyes and it would take away the horrible memories and the fear I felt in this spot. That I could not feel so small anymore. My father wanted me to come to the parties that were here but I couldn't. I didn't have the courage until now, until you were here beside me."

Jack reached up to touch her face, but she pulled away from his touch. Dropping his hand to the railing he said, "I knew that you were amazing, I just never knew how much."

"Is that the truth? It would _have_ to be, you don't lie, at least not to me. You are the only one, who never did. I guess that is why I am so blunt because no one ever was when I was a child. Now you know who I am. The Ellingtons are notorious now, the FCC investigation and the bribery allegations pertaining to my brother in law. People invite my family to be shocking but it usually doesn't happen at our own parties."

"Hey, you are talking to a Bauer." This time he caught her face between his hands. "My family are traitors who planned and executed an ex-president, and caused the detonation of a nuke in Valencia. Yours it seems are just liars. Should we keep playing whose family is worse, because I have a lot more where that came from?"

He saw her smile, but it disappeared quickly and she sighed, "I wanted to be able to leave all of this in the past, but I was wrong. I am still the infamous Chloe Ellington and that is all who I will ever be. I thought that I could feel like somebody, not the family failure." Her tears glistened in the moonlight.

"You are infamous but not because of that boy or because of your family. You are my Chloe, my best friend. Without you I am lost, you temper, and balance me. Chloe, you are the piece I was missing. With you in my life, at my side, I'm complete.

"We have so much in common. Neither of us are what our families wanted, but we are who we wanted to be, done what we wanted to do. No one can take that from us. We have succeeded where most people fail, we are Chloe and Jack. You know if you want to banish that memory you need to make a new one here."

She tried to pull away from his hands, but he held her fast. "Jack what are you talking about?"

"This." She felt his breath on her lips, just before his lips met hers in another kiss.

Chloe's head spun, what did he mean when he said that she completed him, did he love her? Was this why he was kissing her or was it a pity kiss? Pulling out of his arms she sighed, but it was not a contented one. She was a pity date and now she was receiving a pity kiss. Turning away from him she said, "Can we go home now? I think I've slain enough demons for today. Thank you Jack, but I have come to see that I am unlovable."

"You are not unlovable Chloe. I...." Jack stopped as a thought came to him. "We can't leave. There is something I need to show you." Jack took her hand and pulled her toward the back of the house.

"Jack, where are we going? I can't run in these shoes very well." Without a word he slowed his pace to match her stride.

Reaching the rear of the house, he asked, "Is this how we get to the kitchen?"

"Yes, why?" she asked confused at what he wanted to do inside her families kitchen.

"Are there servant stairs up from the kitchen?" She nodded still following Jack as he entered the busy kitchen.

The cooks and servers ignored them as they dodged their way through the people and trays. Jack did not stop but pulled her up the stairs and into the upper hallway, "Which one is your room? I want to see it."

Chloe took the lead and tried to let go of Jack's hand but he held fast and let her tug him along. She stopped at one of the closed doors. Her hand hesitated on the knob. "It's probably a billiard room or something equally useless."

Jack only smiled knowingly at her as he covered her hand and they opened the door together. The door swung open to reveal a teenage girl's room. On the wall was a poster for the X-files with Mulder and another for the first Star Trek: The Next Generation movie. Jack smiled, Chloe it seemed was always a geek, but she was his, she just didn't know it yet.

A shocked gasp came from Chloe, "It's just like I left it, except for those." She crossed to the wall and touched each of her diplomas, her citations from CTU.

Turning to Jack she asked, "How did you know about this, that they would be here?"

"You father requested copies of these when I was your boss at CTU, the rest I guess he got from someone else. He was so proud of you, even if he could never tell you."

Her mind whirled, all those times her father invited her over to the house, he had been trying to reconcile. From the bedside table Chloe picked up a picture of her and her father when she was about five years old. They were smiling for the camera with their arms around each other.

"How did it go so wrong between us? I loved him so much but I could not be the little princess he wanted me to be. I never said goodbye or told him that I loved him."

"I'm sure he knew because he let you go. This is for you." Jack held up an envelope that he found underneath the picture she had lifted. Her name was on the front written in her father's hand writing.

She took it and sat down on the bed. Twirling it in her fingers she said, "It's dated a week before he died. What could he have to say to me?"

His voice was quiet, "Open it and find out." Tearing it open she read the letter:

_Dear Chloe:_

_I should have told you these things in person, but I was never sure if you would see me. Princess you declined all of my invitations to come and see me. I should have had the courage you did. I was wrong on so many counts. That boy was wrong for what he did to you, not a year after he attacked you he did it again only this time he succeeded and he ruined another girl's life. _

_I should have come to you then but I was ashamed that I did not believe you that I sided with him. I came to see you at MIT. I didn't speak to you. You looked so happy and I did not want to bring up all that pain. So I let you go, I let you be you. I let you be happy._

_I can't help but be proud of the woman you have become. I am glad that you left and did not allow me to crush you and your spirit._

_I came to see you at your job a few times. Once I even went inside, but you were gone. I tried to find out where you lived, but they would not give me that information. The first time I met Jack Bauer he seemed to be very protective of you. He told me right to my face that, if you did not want me to know where you lived, he was not going to second guess you. Although he did show me your file and told me a little about what you did, for him and for the country._

_I was amazed at you and your strength. Chloe you are a better person than me, than anyone in this family. I hope that one day you will retake our name; I never should have taken it away from you. I love you and I am proud of you. You made our name worth something again._

_I'm dying and it's too late. That's my fault I should have told you a long time ago. I love you. I left you some money and I know you don't want it. If you ever need it it's there for you. _

_You are a fine woman and don't ever forget it. I am proud of you. _

_Daddy_

Tears sparkled on her cheeks. "Let's go Jack. I know all, I need to know." She tucked her letter and the photograph into her purse. "He loved me and was proud of who I had become. I am ready to leave through the party. I'm not afraid of any of them now."

"That's my girl." It seemed that she just might be ready for him to finish what he wanted to say to her. "I meant what I said earlier when I told you that you completed me. I love you and without you, I am lost. Please let's face this life together because that way we are stronger."

"Jack?!" her voice was pleading. She was not sure what to do. All her life she had dreamed of this moment. Now here they were and he was saying those words she wanted to hear, but could he mean them? He had never lied to her and why would he lie about this? He was about to say something when she spoke, "Why now, what changed? Is it because you found out I was rich and you want to spend all my money?" Her eyes sparkled with humor, but Jack knew that she really did want a answer.

"No, I just no longer want to live alone. I want someone to share my life with someone I trust and know me, better than I know myself. That's you Chloe, it always has been. I had these feelings and I always thought that they were one thing, but tonight I looked at you and I saw I loved you. I don't want to be without you anymore. I need you, and you need me. Don't say no."

"I spun my dreams here, and now of all the places that you could have told me, you choose here. In my childhood bedroom, you have to admit it is a little weird."

Jack laughed at her reaction, "I did tell you in the garden as well, just not so openly. It makes no difference, I love you Chloe. I will keep telling you until you believe me. I love you, Chloe."

She turned away and touched a photograph of herself on the desk, "You think that now, but what happens if tomorrow you change your mind? I can't give you my heart Jack. You walk away from me; you come back again but not before you break my heart. I love you but it hurts so much."

"Not any longer. I'm not leaving you or the baby. I don't have a ring but my intentions are the same. Marry me Chloe, love me and keep me sane. I want to prove to you that I will never leave you again."

"What? Jack you don't have to do this, please." Chloe stepped back and afraid that he was doing it out of pity and guilt, but then she looked in his eyes. There it was: the truth and she could not deny it any longer. "Yes." was the only word she could say.

In two steps Jack was across the room and had lifted her into his arms and they were kissing passionately. Eventually they separated. "Let's go now. I can't wait to tell Kim." he put her back on her feet and offered her his hand.

Together they descended the stairs back to the party. Chloe could feel all eyes turn and follow them down the stairs. She tensed and wanted to bolt, Jack knowing how she felt tightened his grip on her hand to remind her that he was there beside her. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Your better than all of them, and that's why I love you."

She smiled at his words. He was right, these people we're nothing to her now. Chloe had her life, her baby and now she had Jack. He had asked her to marry him—Jack Bauer wanted to marry her, Chloe. Looking out over the crowd she was reminded of her coming out, only this time it was not her twelve year old cousin on her arm, but a man who loved her, and she loved him.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Jack put his free arm around her waist making his declaration to all that Chloe was his to protect and anyone who went after her would incur the wrath of Jack Bauer.

The party guests were still watching them amazed at the turn of events and were slowly going back to their conversations, when Jack stepped closer to Chloe. She needed to know that he would back down from his earlier proposal.

Pulling Chloe close he put his lips to hers. At the contact of his body her mouth opened into an O and Jack took advantage of it.

He broke the kiss for long enough to whisper, "You're mine now and everyone here knows it." And his lips met her again and continued their kiss.

* * *

That's it. Reviews are love and encouragement.

I have been working on my fic Gone and if enough people let me know they liked this one it my spur me into finishing it or at lease posting some of it.


End file.
